Revelations
by spooksfan08
Summary: Aka Sins of the Father part 2. Alesha's dad is about to go on trial. Can the team be there when she needs them most? What will happen when Alesha has to face him in court? The fallout may have lasting consequences for the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. All copyright belongs to ITV and the writers of the show. No copyright infringement intended. This story picks up from where Sins of the Father left off.**

**The Morning**

It was still dark when Alesha opened the curtains. She knew there was very little chance she would get any more sleep. Sighing heavily she turned to see Matt sleeping soundly, the duvet bunched around his waist. In less than ten hours she would be giving evidence; trying to get the Judge and Jury to convict her father. Even thinking the words felt wrong. Sighing once more she blinked back the tears and left the room.

##############

"Are you coming or what?" Ronnie yelled up the stairs. He was keen to get to work and knew his girls didn't exactly like to rush in the mornings. "Your Mum is expecting you back before Christmas!"

"Anyone would think you didn't want us, Dad." Lucy smiled as she jogged down the stairs, Justin Beiber bag over her shoulder.

"You know that's not true. It's just your Mum wants you an 'all. So we get to share." He watched as the little girl smile up at him.

"I know."

"Where's your sister?"

"Putting her face on."

"What? She wakes up with 'er face already on her head!" He watched as Lucy burst out laughing.

"Daaad!"

"Go and tell 'er, if she wants a lift to college, get a move on."

"Ok." The ten year old turned and run upstairs after her sister as Ronnie tried to put the events of the day to the back of his mind. The last thing he needed was to have his girls work out he was worried sick about Matt and Alesha.

#######################

Natalie pulled her suit jacket on as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She was used to giving evidence in court and knew what the day would entail. What she didn't know was how Alesha was going to react having her friends prosecute her father. She checked her appearance in the mirror and left the house, hoping that Ronnie would be able to look after Matt and that Alesha would be able to deal with the revelations that would no doubt appear in court.

####################

A/N More soon x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 2**

"Alesha." Natalie walked towards her as the younger woman looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine." Alesha smiled at her. "Cameron slept through the night, again. I think we've got through the teething stage for the moment at least." She fell into step as they headed towards the Witness' Waiting Room. Alesha was more used to going to the Robe Room and into Chambers before entering the actual court; knowing James and Jake were there without her was disconcerting.

"That's good." Natalie sighed. "I'm glad, really I am. My youngest didn't sleep through until he was two. I thought I was going to die of sleep deprivation. But that's not what I meant. Your dad is on trial today.

"I know." Alesha looked to where Ronnie and Matt were deep in conversation with Sam and Angie. It seemed the whole of MIU were there. "And he is a criminal, just like any other."

"He held you hostage. He would have killed you."

"Like I said. He is a criminal." Alesha turned her head when she saw her mother enter the court atrium. "It wasn't the first time he broke the law but I hope it'll be the last. He is going back to prison anyway, he was out on licence and he broke the terms of that licence. This is just to work out if he has to serve more time, which he will have to because he is guilty." Alesha walked away leaving Natalie more worried about her than she had been before.

#################

"You ok, son?" Ronnie took his glasses off and looked Matt in the eye.

"No."

"Alesha?" Ronnie looked to where she was talking to Natalie. "'ow she coping?"

"That's why I'm worried. Ron, I know none of my family are saints."

"Understatement." Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"I know but Alesha's make mine look like the Waltons. I mean her dad tried to kill her."

"He held her hostage, Matt." Ronnie paused. "You aren't talking about the day in 'er office where I walked in. You're talking about another time."

"She never really talks about her childhood."

"Nah." Ronnie agreed. "But she told you all the important stuff right?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Of course she did. She knows all about my lot. Told her about Kate almost as soon as I met her. Nah, I wasn't talking about that time in the office but you know if you hadn't walked in there when you did he would have pulled the trigger. Patrick Philips is a nutter."

"Amazes me how a man like him can father a girl like her." Ronnie looked around the room. "What the 'ell is she doing 'ere?" He asked as James and Jake approached them.

"That's Irene Jane Philips."

"Alesha's mother." Matt stepped back and looked towards Alesha who was staring at her mother. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "I'm going to." He nodded in the direction his wife walked, aware that James and Jake would want to talk to him before court started.

"She's a witness for the defence." Jake rolled his eyes as he spoke. "A character witness apparently."

"Character? Blimey, that should be interesting." Ronnie huffed.

#########################

The court room was silent as the prosecution team got to their seats. James felt slightly uneasy working with Jake. The two Crown Prosecutors had been competing since they had achieved their silks years earlier. Now they had to work together and it was not going to be as easy as James wanted it to be. The defence barrister looked over at him and smiled.

"Julian." Jake smirked. "This should be fun."

"This is not supposed to be fun." James hissed. "This is the trial of Alesha Devlin's father. Now he may be scum but Alesha is not. Show some respect."

"Calm down." Jake rolled his eyes. "We will put that man back in prison for a very long time. Don't worry."

"It's not you I'm worried about." James got to his feet along with the rest of the court room while the Judge walked in.

###################

"Lesh." Matt jogged towards her as the voice on the tannoy announced the case of the Crown v Philips was starting in COurt Room 6.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "I'm just going to get a coffee. You know we have to avoid each other until I go in. You can't be seen to be talking to a witness for the prosecution."

"You're my wife."

"I know." Alesha smiled softly. "But this is my family. My mess."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm not." Alesha glanced at her feet. "I'm not doing anything on my own. That's what he would want but I've got you, Cameron and friends like Ronnie and Natalie. I'm not going to worry about giving evidence." Her voice shook slightly as Matt saw through the lie.

"I am. I'm worried sick about you giving evidence."

"Don't be." She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "What if?"

"What if what?"

"It's like last time? I go in there and give my evidence. Tell the truth and they find him innocent."

"Hey." Matt pulled her into his arms as she began shaking. "It wont be. There is no way he is getting away with what he's done."

"Matt." She closed her eyes, letting the warmth of his breath against her cheek and his arms around her calm her nerves. She stiffened in his arms as a distinctly female voice broke through her thoughts.

"This is the husband then."

"I'm Matt Devlin." Matt frowned.

"Ah um."

"Mum." Alesha felt Matt's hand on the small of her back as she turned to face the older woman. "Please."

"Please? Nothing. You have your husband. Mine is on trial."

"He held a gun to my head. He nearly shot my friend. He did kill a man." Alesha kept her voice low. "You know what he is capable of. You don't have to stand by him."

"He is my husband."

"I know." Alesha felt the familiar stab of disappointment at her mother's words. It seemed she would always put the bully she had married in front of her and her family. "And I'm your daughter."

"Are you? A daughter of mine would never disgrace her parents. A daughter of mine would have listened to what her parents said. You my girl are no daughter of mine. And to add insult to injury you marry this." She glared at Matt as he fought the urge to shout at the woman. He knew Alesha wouldn't appreciate it.

"Yeah." Alesha looked her in the eye. "And we both know I'm not his. Not biologically. That's why he hated me from the moment I was born." Matt stared at the older woman for a moment before he saw Alesha's hand snap up and stop her mother slapping her face. "Not anymore Mum. Not anymore." She threw the older woman's hand to the side before stepping back towards Matt. The older woman narrowed her eyes and swore at her before turning and walking back to the other side of the courthouse.

"Oh Alesha." Matt looked at her as she shook quietly next to him. "You don't need her." He hugged her as Alesha nodded.

"She is never to know about Cameron. She is never to see him or any others we may have."

"Others?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Theoretically." Alesha smiled as Matt nodded. "I'd like to get some more sleep first." Matt kissed her hair and closed his eyes. The tannoy announced the name of the first witness as Matt released her. It was going to be a long day.

####################

A/N Will Alesha's time on the stand go smoothly? What is her mum up to and is Natalie right to be so concerned? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Facing the Truth.**

Ronnie sat staring at the floor of the waiting room reserved for police officers giving evidence. He knew James and Jake were in court at the moment and the second witness for the prosecution had been called. He looked up as Matt walked in. The clerk of the court was a few feet behind him.

"DS Devlin?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded as he turned to face the petite woman.

"The court will adjourn after this witness for lunch. Then you're to be called in as the next witness."

"Thanks." Matt smiled at her.

"Who's on the stand now then luv?" Ronnie asked as he looked up.

"Alesha Devlin." The young woman stated as both Matt and Ronnie exchanged looks.

"Ok, thanks." Ronnie nodded. "Any idea when I'll be called?"

"Either late this afternoon or the morning."

"Right." Ronnie got to his feet. "At least I get to 'ave my lunch. Thanks luv." The court usher smiled slightly before leaving the room. Matt sat down and held his head in his hands. "And what, apart from the obvious is eating you?"

"I met Alesha's mum."

"Oh the dreaded in-laws." Ronnie shuddered. "Never a good time. How was it?"

"The woman is vile." Matt looked up as Ronnie sat next to him. "I mean really disgusting. The things she was saying to Alesha. She went to hit her."

"She did what?"

"Oh she didn't manage it. Alesha caught her wrist before I could." Matt sighed. "But you know when you get the feeling someone was expecting it? Alesha never told me her mum was violent. Just said Patrick was and Irene never tried to defend her."

"And you think it wasn't the first time the old bag tried to hit her."

"It can't be. Why wouldn't Alesha tell me?"

"I dunno son." Ronnie sighed heavily. "I really don't know. Perhaps she was ashamed. Maybe she didn't want anyone to know, blocked it out. You know people can do that. Excessive trauma can be blocked out by the brain. Maybe she genuinely doesn't remember it."

"What do I do now?" He looked at his friend. "What chance has Cameron got of a decent childhood with two parents who had a miserable childhood?"

"Now you listen 'ere." Ronnie took his glasses off. Matt stared at the floor. "You have a beautiful wife and a gorgeous little boy- who thank God looks like his mum rather than 'aving your ugly mug."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ron." Matt closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm serious."

"And so am I." Ronnie looked at his hands. "That little boy is as happy as a Sandboy. He has a mum that loves him and a dad that loves the pair of them. Which, I might add is more than some kids have. He will have the best childhood you can give 'im and do you why my son?"

Matt looked at him.

"Because he has two parents who by the looks of things had a pretty rough time as nippers. Now neither of you want that for Cameron. That's why. Because you only ever want the best for your kids, unless you are some warped psychopath. Which neither you or Alesha are."

"Thanks Ron."

"You know I'm right. And anyway, he's my godson. If I saw you messing up I'd sort you out."

"I know you would." Matt smiled just as Sam and Natalie walked in the room.

"How did it go?" Ronnie stood up to let Natalie have the seat.

"Ok, I think. Patrick's defence barrister is a bit like a rabid dog. He won't let go." She sat down. "James is leading the prosecution but with that Jury it's difficult to tell."

"Alesha's in there next." Ronnie nodded towards Matt who looked worried sick.

"I know, her name was called as I walked out."

##########################

Alesha felt sick as she took the stand. Her father's eyes were focused on her. She knew that relatives sat in the public gallery would be blaming her for what had happened. Swallowing hard she took the Bible in her hand and read the oath. The defense barrister stood up and walked towards her. She knew Julian from previous cases and had no wish to be on the stand with him firing questions at her.

"Mrs Dixon."

"Devlin." She corrected. "My name is Alesha Devlin."

"Ah, my appologies." He smirked at her. She felt sick as he walked nearer. "Can you tell the court the relationship you have with the defendant."

"I don't have a relationship with the defendant."

"I mean the biological relationship."

"He let me believe he was my father."

"Ah but in fact your mother was pregnant when he was in prison."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?"

"How am I supposed to feel about that?" Alesha glared at him. "I'm sorry but an affair my mother had thirty-three years ago has no bearing on what has gone on here."

"No." The Judge intervened. "I fail to see the direction this line of questioning is taking."

"My apologies Your Honour." Julian nodded. "I will change tack. How did you feel when you found out that Mr Phillips had been released on licence?"

"Honestly? I felt sick."

"You felt sick."

"Mr Philips has not been a part of my life since I was a teenager. I had no wish to see him or my mother again."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is a violent bully. And she is no better. They are well suited."

"Is it true you never told your parents you had got married and had a child?"

"Yes."

"Objection." James was on his feet. The Judge was about to speak as Alesha gripped the sides of the witness box. The room was spinning and she was vaguely aware of Jake calling her name. The Judge banged her gavel as people in the public gallery gasped. The next thing she knew the world had turned black as her head hit the floor.

##############################

A/N dun, dun , dun what next? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - not mine

This is how a Heart Breaks.

"Alesha." James was at her side in seconds as the Judge ordered the court to be cleared. A thin trail of blood oozed from Alesha's hairline to her check as James tried to wake her. "Come on, Matt's outside. Wake up. Come on." He shook her gently, his heart racing when she made no attempt to move or open her eyes.

"Paramedics are on the way." The Judge spoke quietly. "I've been informed her husband is in the courthouse? Is this right?"

"Yes, Your Honour." Jake nodded. "Can I?"

"Yes, get the young man." Judge Evans snapped, amazed that no one had even thought to collect him from the police waiting room.

"Alesha, don't do this." James snapped, terrified that the woman he had grown to think of as a surrogate sister lay lifeless in his arms. Gingerly he reached for her neck, searching for a carotid pulse. He closed his eyes in relief when he realised it was there. Faint but present. Seconds later Matt's panicked voice could be heard as he ran into the court.

"Alesha! What? What did he do?"

"Who?" Ronnie asked as he caught up with them. "Ere? Shouldn't she be on her side. The whatyoucallit. Recovery Position?"

"She just fell. Julian was starting his questions. He had barely got started when I objected to something stupid that came out of his mouth." James explained. "Then she fell. It was like someone had knocked her legs from under her. She just fell. She hit her head before I could get to her."

"Not your fault." Ronnie stated. Matt knelt next to his wife, looking for any signs of life. Blinking back tears he touched her face.

"Lesh?" Paramedics barged in as a young Court Officer pointed them in the right direction.

"This our patient then? Hello Luv. What's her name and what happened?" The older paramedic placed an oxygen mask over Alesha's face and connected it to a small oxygen cylinder. His colleague began sighting an IV line while he proceeded to place her on a heart monitor. "My name's Mark. You are going to be fine. Now, just open your eyes. Any health problems? Any allergies? Any chance she's pregnant?"

"She collapsed." James stated succinctly. "In the witness box. She touched her chest before falling forward."

"Allergic to penicillin and she was ill when we were expecting our son." Matt almost tripped over her words. "Endocarditis. Or Pericarditis. Alesha would know."

"She can't really tell us at the moment." He stepped away and pulled out his radio while the younger paramedic continued to work.

"A boy eh? That's enough to get you to wake up. That bairn needs you." The thick Geordie accent filled the court room. "Her pulse is irregular. She hit her head?"

"On that." James nodded towards the solid oak wood of the witness box. The paramedic nodded as she turned back to Alesha.

"Come on luv. Sooner we get you to hospital the better. I'm Sue. I'll be looking after you till we get to A&E." She placed a spinal collar around her neck and taped it in place. Mark returned to her and began preparing to leave, getting Matt to come with them.

############################

"Oh my God." Sam closed his eyes as he heard the news. Angie's eyes filled with tears as she sat next to her friend.

"How?"

"She had some heart thing when she was having Cameron." Natalie explained. "Look all I know is the trial is adjourned until tomorrow. Then they'll continue with the next witness. We need that testimony to put him inside for the rest of his life. Without Alesha's full testimony it is going to be difficult. Even with Ronnie's side of the story we aren't going to be able to get a cast iron conviction."

"And her parents know this." Angie narrowed her eyes. "How dare they call themselves parents when they did that?"

"Now, neither Patrick or Irene are going to get any awards for their parenting skills but we don't know Alesha being ill is anything to do with them."

"Don't we?" Sam got to his feet. "She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve this."

"No." Natalie sighed heavily. "No she doesn't. And neither does Matt. So when we go on that stand we keep our professional heads on we do not go off half cocked and blow this trial. We do it for Alesha and Matt. Yeah?"

Angie and Sam remained quiet, staring at the floor. Natalie sighed, feeling like a school teacher reprimanding naughty teenagers. "Yes?"

"Yes Guv." Angie sighed. Sam gave a curt nod. Natalie glanced at her watch knowing it would be a while before they heard from either Ronnie or Matt.

########################

Ronnie walked into the crowded A&E department, dodging the uniformed officers that were dealing with a drunk who insisted on screaming at the nursing staff. Matt was sat alone in the corner looking younger and more lost than he had ever remembered seeing the younger man.

"Any news?" He sat down next to him. "Matt?"

"Nothing."

"Cameron is at mine. Sarah's got him for a while. Then Bea and James will take him tonight. You stay here. He's fine."

"Thanks Ron." Matt ran a hand over his face, determined not to cry.

"Son?"

"The doctor has no idea why Alesha collapsed. Even a simple faint should have had her wide awake in a few seconds. This is too long."

"She's still out of it?"

"Yeah." Matt closed his eyes. His voice broke with emotion at the thought of his wife currently being prodded and poked by various doctors and nurses. He knew how much she hated needles and shuddered at the thought of her having blood tests and IV lines sighted. "One nurse came to see me. Told me that they had run blood tests, done x-rays and urine tests. That her ECG was with the doctor and the next thing is a CT scan."

"Right." Ronnie took his glasses off. He hated to admit it but things didn't look good for Alesha. He knew that if anything happened to her it would finish Matt. "She's a tough girl. She'll get through this."

"I hope so. They were talking about brain damage. Bleeding in the brain. I dunno Ron." Matt wiped angrily at a stray tear.

"Now you listen 'ere." Ronnie's own voice cracked with emotion. "You know what Alesha's been through over the last few years. You know there is nothing that would keep her from being with you and Cameron. Don't give up on her yet."

"I'll never give up on her."

"I know, son. I know." Ronnie looked up as a middle aged man with a stethoscope around his neck approached them.

"Mr Devlin?"

"Yeah." Matt sniffed.

"Alesha has returned from her CT scan. You can see her in a couple of minutes, the nurses are just settling her back in. I must warn you there are a number of machines that she is attached to. They are just to monitor her pulse, blood pressure and breathing. She has a machine helping with her breathing too. Don't be scared by them. It's still Alesha in the middle of it all."

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Do you know why? Why she's like this?"

"The results of the scan aren't back yet but it would be difficult to speculate. It could be anything but at the moment we're veering towards Raised Intracranial Pressure probably due to a bleed in the brain."

"She had a headache. In the night, she said she had a headache and went to get some aspirin."

"Right." The doctor nodded. Matt closed his eyes as the alarms all began to ring. The doctor quickly excused himself and ran towards the resus room. Both men remained silent as someone yelled that the girl in bed 3 was crashing. Matt felt his knees buckle before calling into the cold, plastic seat behind him.

"That's Alesha." He whispered. "The girl in bed 3. That's my Lesh."

###################################

A/N More soon. Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Crash.**

Matt stared into space, hardly taking in what was going on around him. He had no idea what Ronnie was doing, only that he had muttered something about finding a nurse to talk to them. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to a God he wasn't sure he even believed in anymore. He had no idea where Ronnie had gone and didn't care. He slumped back into the plastic chair and tried not to think Alesha was just feet away dying.

###############

"Angie?" Sam walked across to the detective as Natalie stayed in her office on the phone.

"Hiya." Angie looked up and smiled.

"What do you reckon is wrong with Alesha?"

"No idea." Angie sighed heavily. "She had a heart problem when she was pregnant with Cameron."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No." Angie paused as Natalie walked into the room. "No, it doesn't."

"Right, you two." Natalie folded her arms and watched both detectives. "That was Jake on the phone. We are still expected in court tomorrow. Any news from the hospital?"

"No." Sam watched as she looked at the floor. "What happened to Patrick and Irene?"

"Patrick is back in the cells and Irene, well if she has any sense she'll be at the hospital begging forgiveness."

"Not exactly likely." Angie picked up her mug. "Guv, what happened in Court?"

"One minute Alesha was being questioned, the next she's collapsed. That's all I know. Until Ronnie rings."

###################

"Matt." Ronnie walked towards his friend. "Matt? Bloody 'ell son, what part of stay put didn't you understand?" He huffed as the young man looked up.

"Eh?"

"I found a doctor. He's going to tell you what's 'appening. Then you are going to see your wife and I am going to go back to the nick." He turned to see James enter the hospital. "James."

"Anything?"

"Not yet. This one 'as 'er written off."

"No I don't." Matt snapped.

"Good, because she's a tough girl. Come on, the doc's waiting." James looked from Ronnie to Matt and back again, knowing he had missed something but no idea what.

"Alesha?"

"Like I say, she's a tough girl. Now, come on." He ushered both men into the 'Relatives Room' where a young doctor was waiting for them. "Doc? This is Alesha's husband and best friend."

"Hi." The doctor looked up. James couldn't help but notice how young she was. "I've just left Alesha."

"I heard the call go out. I heard someone say the woman in bed three." Matt closed his eyes and covered his face with one hand. Ronnie rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait son, listen to what she has to say. Go on Doc."

"Alesha was moved to bed 1. It's our major trauma bay. She is very- ill but like Ronnie said she is strong. That works in her favour. We have done a number of tests, blood tests, X-ray and CT scans. The X - rays were all normal. Her blood work shows she has an infection. We can treat that with antibiotics but the CT scan shows a bleed in the brain. It's called a sub-acrachnoid haemorrage."

"Oh my God." Jake closed his eyes. "That's not good."

"Is that why she collapsed?" Matt asked as he finally brought himself to look at the doctor.

"It is too early to say. It may have happened after a simple faint. I understand she hit her head when she fainted."

"Yeah." James nodded. "I was there when she was on the stand. She hit her head."

"She's going to be moved to ICU under the care of the neurosurgical team. It will take time but people recover from this. It is possible."

"Thank you." Matt wiped a tear away. "Thank you, for everything."

"Nothing to thank me for." The doctor got to her feet. "Would you like to see her?" Matt nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

#########################

Natalie stared at the paperwork in front of her. She had been desperate to clear her in tray before heading off to court that morning but now it seemed like she was walking through quicksand as she tried to get to grips with the first file she picked up. It seemed that she was never going to get away from her desk. The phone rang, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hello." She paused as she waited for the caller to speak. "This is DI Natalie Chandler. Who is this?"

The caller remained quiet on the other end of the phone as Natalie waited. "Who is this?"

"I have some information for you."

"Who is this?"

"Patrick Phillips." The woman spoke. "Is guilty of more than he's on trial for. He said his girl had it coming."

"Who is this?" Natalie repeated as Sam appeared in the doorway of her office. Sam raised an eyebrow as he saw how irate his boss was becoming.

"A friend. Alesha isn't the last." The line went dead as Natalie swore.

####################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Heart**

Natalie stormed out of the office as Angie and Sam looked up.

"Guv?" Angie was immediately worried. Natalie turned to face the younger detectives.

"Ang, can you have someone go through my phone records? See where where the last number came from? Sam, with me."

"Yes Guv." Angie glanced at Sam as the new boy got to his feet.

"What's going on?"

"I have to talk to Ronnie. Then we may just work out what the Hell is going on." She snapped as she led the way out of the MIU office.

#########################

Ronnie watched as Matt followed the young doctor into the Resus Room where Alesha was being treated. James remained silent at his side.

"So, what now?" Ronnie asked. "With the trial, I mean."

"Well." James was glad to have something else to focus on. "The trial will probably continue without the testimony Alesha would have given. Julian had only started cross examining her, when." His voice trailed off as Ronnie nodded.

"But now?"

"There are still several police officers and of course Patrick left to give their side of the story."

"The nutter killed two men and had a gun to mine and Alesha's heads." He turned to see Sam and Natalie walking into the hospital. Ronnie frowned as he saw the detectives.

"Natalie, Sam." James started.

"How is she?" Sam asked. Ronnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Matt has gone to see her." James explained. Natalie folded her arms and rocked back on her heels. "What is it?"

"Guv?" Ronnie held her gaze.

"Ronnie, I need a word." She ushered him out of the A&E department towards the car park. Sam sat next to James and continued to wait.

######################################

"Lesh." Matt swallowed hard as he took in the small figure of his wife as she lay attached to the various machines around her.

"She can hear you. She's had a lot of sedation but she can still hear you." The nurse smiled as she left the room. Matt sighed heavily before sitting down next to her bed. He took Alesha's hand and kissed the palm.

"You are going to be fine. And before you ask Cameron is ok. He's with Sarah. You know, Ronnie's middle girl." Matt stated. "She's looking after him today and then Bea and James will take him tonight so I can stay here with you."

He half expected some sort of response from her but when she didn't move he closed his eyes and tried not to cry. "I finally get to have my say without any interruptions then? First for everything." He smiled. "No, I don't mean that. It's just we need you to wake up. Cam and me, we need you to wake up and go back to normal." He watched as the machine controlling he breathing bleeped rhythmically. He had no idea why she had collapsed. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to allude him.

"Wake up, Lesh. Just please wake up."

########################

"What is it, Guv?" Ronnie watched as she paced in front of him. "What has 'appened?"

"I had a phone call."

"Who was it?"

"Dunno. She said she was a friend. That Alesha has been poisoned and that she wont be the last." Natalie stated.

"Did you trace the call?"

"No. It was too short." Natalie turned and stared at Ronnie. "Angie is going through the records now. I want you and Sam to find out who would have access to something like that. I've already spoken to the doctors. They're running a tox-screen now."

"Right." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "I'll give Sam a shout. You sure you didn't recognise the voice?"

"No." Natalie leant against the wall as an ambulance pulled up.

"They're moving Alesha to the Neuro Intensive Care in a bit." Ronnie explained. "Seems she has a bleed in her brain. Now, weather that is from hitting her head when she fainted or she fainted because she was poisoned and had a bleed in her head we dunno. The docs said there's no way of telling."

"Oh God."

"But if she was poisoned. If this call was genuine then we have to assume that there are other targets. That Patrick has someone on the outside willing to go the extra mile to make sure Alesha and whoever else he takes a dislike to keeps their mouths shut."

"Yeah." Natalie held his gaze. For a moment all she really wanted to do was forget she was supposed to be the Guv. She blinked back a tear as Ronnie fell silent.

"You ok?"

"I'm always ok." Natalie frowned. "This isn't about me, this is about some sick idiot that gets their kicks from terrorising young girls like our Alesha."

"And we will stop him. I think it's about time me and Sammy boy had a word with Irene Philips and the lovely Patrick." Ronnie called to Sam as he walked out of the A&E alongside James. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sam looked up as his mobile began to ring. "One minute, it's Angie."

"Alright son. James, can you get me a full list of witnesses for the prosecution? Including those that refused to give evidence."

"Of course. If you give me the correct paper work to satisfy George."

"Great." Natalie nodded. "Ask Jake to come over to my office too. Henry and George can fight out the legalities amongst themselves. Someone did this to Alesha and I intend to find out who, before someone else ends up in ITU."

###########################

A/N More soon x please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. (If I owned it Matt would still be on screen.)**

**Touch**

Matt closed his eyes as the rhythmic beeps of the machines lulled his senses. He had barely left Alesha's side since she had been brought to the Neuro ITU. The nurses hadn't even tried to send him away, just placed a cup of tea and a sandwich in a plastic packet on the chair next to him. He had smiled gratefully at the young nurse but kept his attention on his wife.

"Matt? Mr Devlin?"

"Yeah." Matt yawned and rubbed his eyes as he spotted the doctor at the end of Alesha's bed.

"I've carried out some more tests on your wife, in view of the information we recieved from your colleagues." Matt felt his stomach begin to turn. "I had the lab run a more in depth blood screen, the usual toxins weren't present. We know she didn't have any alcohol in her system. Neither were there any traces of so called street drugs."

"My wife is a Junior Crown Prosecutor. She does not take recreational drugs."

"I wasn't suggesting that Alesha does. It is just something we screen for. Whatever the toxin was it hasn't shown up in her blood screen as yet. It may be present in her CSF."

"In her?"

"Cerebral Spinal Fluid. It circulates around the brain and long the spinal cord. We sometimes drain some off when we preform a lumbar puncture. I think this is what we need to do for Alesha. I can send a sample off for analysis."

"Ok." Matt frowned as he thought of yet more needles and tests which he knew Alesha would have hated.

############

"You know something?" Sam asked as he and Ronnie walked through the prison grounds. "I still can't get my head around it."

"What?" Ronnie was deadly serious, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Alesha was attacked by her dad. He pulled a gun on her."

"I know, son. I was there."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "But her dad. The one man who is supposed to protect you. If anyone tried to hurt my son." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, well. Some kids aren't as lucky as your boy. Alesha didn't pick Patrick to be her dad, you get what you're given. It's a sodding nightmare sometimes but that's families for you." He stepped into the grey bricked room with one prison guard at the door. A small table sat in the middle of the room with Patrick Phillips sat behind it. Sam glared at him as Ronnie sat down. He pressed 'record' on the small digital recorder in the corner.

"For the benefit of the tape. Those present are DS Ronnie Brooks, DS Sam Casey. Patrick Phillips is also present. Ok, Patrick what exactly are you playing at?" Ronnie held his gaze.

"I dunno what you mean."

"Well, that's ok. Let me explain. Your daughter, Alesha is currently on a life support machine. Her husband aint left 'er side. The nurses think she'll be lucky to still be here tomorrow morning. Now, if I was in your position I'd be climbing the walls trying to find out what was 'appening. But then, you don't really have much of a relationship with your daughter, do you?"

"No comment."

"Why do people say that?" Sam shrugged.

"Dunno, one of life's great mysteries that is. Saying no comment is actually making a comment which is a contradiction in terms. Why not stay silent? Then that really would be no comment." Ronnie stared at Patrick, forcing the older man to look away first. "Clever girl, your daughter. I dunno where she gets it from. Lets face it, you aint never gonna trouble MENSA."

"We're wasting our time." Sam sighed as he pushed his chair back. "He doesn't know anything about the poisoning and the attempt on Alesha's life."

"I aint touched her."

"Touch." Ronnie closed his eye. "Touch, such a simple thing. Of course you never touched her. You were in the court before us. In the dock before anyone from the public gallery, witnesses and the like went in." Ronnie pushed his chair backward. "Sam, come on."

"Where?" Sam asked as the cell door closed behind him.

"To see Mrs Phillips. Irene poisoned her. I know she did. And that phone call Nat got, saying Alesha wouldn't be the last makes me think that anyone who got in her way was fair game."

"Like?"

"Martha? Alesha's cousin. Matt? All are possibilities. You go back to the nick, talk to the Guv and Angie, see what they came up with. I'm off to the hospital."

"Again, but I thought."

"Careful, too much of that and you'll get an 'eadache. I reckon Irene is off to visit 'er daughter. Have Angie talk to Joy, see if she has any ideas what toxin can be passed on through touch."

"Ok." Sam shook his head as he watched him go, hoping that if he was right he got to the hospital before Irene Phillips did.

#################

A/N More soon Please review I'm not sure anyone is actually reading this. More CPS gang next time :D George also makes an appearance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Begin Again**

"What?" George looked up as Jake and James stared at him from the other side of his desk. "Have you spoken to Henry about this?"

"No." James answered honestly.

"So, you'd thought you'd by-pass the usual channels and come straight to the top?"

"George." James began. "This case is somewhat unusual."

"In as much as the defendant is related to a member of staff. I know."

"Alesha." Jake started. "Her father killed two men and held her and Ronnie Brooks at gunpoint in this very building."

"I am well aware of that thankyou." He stepped around the desk, his hand stroking the five o clock shadow that was breaking out over his chin. "How is she?"

"Critically ill." James held his gaze. "Now she made a statement to be read out in court if anything happened to her. I haven't read it but I believe it is the next best thing we have to putting her back on the stand."

"Which is unlikely to happen anytime soon."

"From what Ronnie and Matt have told me, very unlikely to happen ever again." Jake hated saying the words but both he and James knew they were true, no matter how much they hated the fact. George nodded.

"I'll run it past the judge. I can't see it going down well with the defence. I mean, it leaves no way for her to be cross-examined."

"But surely, as Julian can't question her, neither can we? Surely that puts us on a level playing field as far as the jury are concerned?"

"I already said I'll speak to the judge, now don't badger me James. I care for the girl too. Giving the defence a technical loophole to allow her father to walk free isn't going to help her. Keep that in mind. Tread carefully."

"Yes George." James closed his eyes as he fought to keep his temper. George walked away into the inner office, signalling that the meeting was over. Jake frowned while James touched his arm and motioned for him to leave.

##############################

"Irene Phillips." Ronnie stared at the thick-set Jamaican woman who answered the door.

"I am."

"Can I have a word?"

"No, you're friends with that boy. You arrested my husband."

"Oh come on, be fair luv. He 'ad a gun to me 'ead. Literally."

"He didn't pull no trigger."

"Noth that time. No." Ronnie nodded. "Look, I've come to see you about Alesha."

"Come in." She stepped aside, allowing him to walk into the small council flat where Alesha had been brought up. "What about the girl?"

"She's very ill."

"And I am supposed to worry?"

"She is your only daughter." Ronnie countered. "Only child too I believe. How can you bare it? Not being able to talk to her all this time? I've got three girls. All mad as hatters, take after me ex-wife. But then, I talk to them all the time. They stay at mine."

"And?"

"And how can you live knowing you have a daughter and you put someone else before her? Before your own child?"

"Get out."

"Why did you do it?"

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"For being a crap parent? No. For trying to kill Alesha. Maybe."

"I didn't do anything to her." Irene glared at him. "Nothing you can prove."

"Yet." Ronnie turned and walked out the house. "Oh, court resumes tomorrow. You're going to be called to give evidence. To stand in the same place Alesha did. Hope that doesn't make you too touchy." He winced as she slammed the door behind him. "Bye then." He walked back to the car, glad that he finally had her riled.

#################################

"Are you serious?" Joy turned to face Angie as they walked through the corridors of the mortuary.

"Yeah."

"Alesha may have been poisoned by something spread transdermally. Thus falling and cracking her head on the solid oak of the witness box."

"Yeah."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"It's a hunch." Angie admitted. "We were hoping.."

"That I'd perform miracles." Joy snapped. "Look, while Alesha is in hospital being treated I can hardly request tissue samples like the ones I'd need."

"Matt told me they are doing a lumbar puncture today."

"I'll ask for a report." Joy frowned. "I can ask for skin scrapings I suppose. That may leave Alesha with a scar. It's normally done post mortem. I'm not comfortable with taking it while she is still alive."

"No." Angie sighed. "I'm not comfortable to waiting to see if she dies before anyone can work out what put her in that hospital bed."

"I'm not promising." Joy stated. "I'll do my best. I always do."

"Thanks." Angie sighed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"How's Matt?" Joy watched as Angie looked away.

"Not good. He's not coping without her." Angie sighed as Joy nodded once before walking away.

###############################

"Matt!" Ronnie walked into the ITU. "Nurse said I could pop in for five minutes. Mate, you look rough."

"I don't care." Matt sighed, running a hand over his unshaven face.

"No, but our girl mind when she wakes up to find she's married a Yeti."

"Thanks Ron."

"Anyway, we think we've cracked it. There's a transdermal toxin that can be put together. Sam found a bleedin' recipe for it on the net."

"Alesha was poisoned." Matt glanced at the silent form of his wife laying in the bed.

"Yeah, looks like our hunch was right. The docs tested for everything." Ronnie sighed. "But they weren't banking on this. Angie persuaded Joy to run some tests. Came up with this thing I can't pronounce. It's spread through touch. Did Irene Philips touch Alesha when she spoke to you both before the hearing?"

"I." Matt closed his eyes, desperately trying to remember. "I."

"Take your time son."

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "I think she did. Lesh was upset so I gave her a hug. Told her not to worry." He paused. "Her mum came up to us. Was really vile to Alesha. Grabbed her arm."

"That's it, grabbed her arm." Ronnie stared at Alesha's arms, bare from the elbow down apart from the venflons and cannula that adorned them. "Stay here. I'm going to nip back to the nick."

"Ronnie, slow down."

"No, you stay here. Bea and James have got Cameron tonight."

"He'll forget what we look like."

"So, get her to wake up then." Ronnie smiled. "I'm going to talk to the Guv and then I'm going to arrest Irene Phillips for attempted murder." Ronnie headed out of the ITU as Matt squeezed Alesha's hand.

"Wake up." Matt whispered. "Cameron needs you." He kissed her palm, amazed at how she still felt warm. "Come on, Lesh. I need you." He closed his eye as a single tear escaped. There was a blip on the machine as her breathing changed. Her fingers curled around his as he called for a nurse. Seconds later he was bundled out of the room as the doctors and nurses all began working on Alesha. He closed his eyes as his knees buckled beneath him. He sank down the wall desolate as he imagined he worst. Minutes later a nurse stepped out of the room to find him on the floor outside the ITU.

"Matt?" He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at her. "She's awake."

##################

A/N More soon. Please review.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Trial And Error.**

Natalie stared at the old oak door in front of her, trying not to let the anger she felt at Alesha's attack course through her veins. She knew the defence barrister would only use it against her. Even though she had been called to give evidence and didn't technically need to be there she intended to go to every day of the trial until the verdict was read out. If nothing else she knew Patrick Philips was unnerved by the presence of Alesha's friends and colleagues.

"Guv." Ronnie walked up to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Natalie looked up. "Yeah I'm fine." Ronnie looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Jake and James just went in. I think they're going to start anytime now." Ronnie nodded towards the half opened door. "Got a statement Alesha wrote before she was attacked. I dunno it's almost as if she expected something to 'appen."

"She's a clever girl." Natalie sighed. "She knows what her father is capable of."

The court officer appeared in the doorway, looking around. Angie and Sam walked towards them.

"Irene Philips?" The young woman looked around. "Irene Jane Philips to take the stand." Ronnie narrowed his eyes as the older woman walked past them into the court.

"Well that should be interesting." Sam stated calmly.

"Yeah." Angie nodded. "And for once I hope James takes her apart."

############################

Irene Phillips took her place in the witness box and held the Bible in one hand as she read the oath. Sam and Natalie slipped into the public gallery to watch, knowing that Angie and Ronnie had to wait outside until they were called.

"Mrs Phillips." James got to his feet and walked towards the witness box. "Can you tell the court the relationship you have with the defendant."

"He's my husband." She narrowed her eyes at James.

"And when was the last time you saw him?" James stared at her. "Prior to today."

"At my prison visit." Irene glared at him. "And then in court."

"And did he tell you he was planning to escape? I can see that conversation going well."

"No, he didn't."

"And were you surprised when DS Sam Casey and DS Angie Morgan knocked on your front door to inform you? No. You were calm and collected. In fact it was almost as if you were expecting it." James held her gaze. "I would wager that you knew your husband was planning to escape and that you were well aware of his location at the time the officers called at your address."

"Objection! My learned friend is leading the witness." Julian stated. Jake rolled his eyes.

"My apologies." James smirked. "What I will say is that your loyalty to the man in the dock is so strong that you wouldn't give his location to the police."

"No, I wouldn't."

"So, you knew where he was?"

"I."

"And you knew he planned on killing at least two people. One the shopkeeper and one his former associate." James carried on, despite the warning look from the Judge. "Did you also know he planned on taking your daughter hostage? And it was only by luck that DS Brooks attended the offices of the CPS at the same time your husband was there to kill your daughter."

"How could I know?"

"You didn't even try to stop him from going. Did you? Your only daughter." James raised his voice. "You knew she was going to be in danger. You knew she was going to be on her own in that office and you knew Patrick was going to go there with a gun. What kind of man takes his own daughter hostage and very likely kill her? Oh wait. No, I've got that wrong. Patrick Phillips is not Alesha Devlin's biological father."

There were a few hushed gasps from the public gallery as James held Irene's gaze. She narrowed her eyes as she stared back at him. "And as such he had no qualms about finishing what he had threatened to start when she was sixteen."

"You don't know anything."

"May I refer to the letter dated April 15th 2013 in which Mrs Devlin stated the man she believed to be her father attempted to kill her when she was 16. This resulted in her leaving the family home and staying with a school friend until her A Levels were finished."

"That was her choice."

"You say it was her choice but that was the last time you spoke to her. Until three days ago when she was about to take the stand."

"I barely said a word to her." Irene glared. "I'm not on trial here."

"But that was the first time you spoke to her in almost twenty years." James stated. "And then she is taken il in that very stand. She was stood exactly where you are now and she collapsed. Her hands were on the edge of the witness box seconds before she collapsed. Funnily enough you haven't touched the box. People usually in fact almost always touch the wooden edge of the box while they are being cross examined."

"So?"

"So why not? Why is Irene Philips different? Why are you not like the others? Is there something you know about that box? Something you don't want to touch?"

Irene visibly blanched as Julian got to his feet. He was about to call out his objection when James turned and walked back to his seat. The court fell silent as the Judge turned to face the woman in the witness box.

"Is there something you want to say? Mrs Philips?"

"No." She glared straight ahead. The Judge nodded once before sending her away from the witness box.

##################################

"Alesha." Matt kissed her forehead. "I can't believe you're awake."

"Hi." She smiled at him through glassy eyes. "Hi. I."

"Cameron is with Sarah. She's really good with him." Matt smiled as he sat down. Alesha frowned, she could feel her heart racing. "The doctor said he'll be in to do some more tests later but so far so good."

"Sorry." Alesha stared at him. "Do I know you?"

####################

A/N more soon. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer not mine. I seem to be a tad predictable these days! Hope you didn't find this too obvious Camille.**

**Memories**

"Matty." Ronnie walked up to the younger man. "What happened?"

"She's awake." Matt stared at the floor.

"That's fantastic. That's absolutely brilliant." Ronnie smiled. "Hold on, why the long face? This is what you wanted. Alesha on the mend." He watched as Matt closed his eyes, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Of course it is. I've been praying for her to open her eyes."

"Well then." Ronnie watched as tears filled Matt's eyes. "What is it, son?"

"She doesn't remember me. She looked at me like I was a stranger." Matt looked away, he felt sick as he remembered the way she had looked at him. "She said, 'sorry, do I know you?'"

"Oh mate." Ronnie shook his head. "That'll be all the drugs still going through 'er system. She's bound to be a bit confused."

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"Look, James tore Irene Philips to shreds in that witness box. Patrick is in there this afternoon."

"I thought you were." Matt sniffed.

"Nah, done my bit. That Julian is like a dog with a bone. Never lets up."

"All the days are merging into one." Matt sighed. The clouds overhead threatened to burst.

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "Anyway, perhaps it was that fuzz all over your face that made her wonder who you were. Go home, have a shave, spend some time with Cam and then come back here. She'll remember you when she can. And when she does she is going to need you more than ever. It's not everyday your mother tries to kill you." Ronnie sighed.

"So, you think it was Irene?"

"Looks like it. Proof isn't going to be easy to find."

"Nah." Matt sighed. It isn't."

"No son." Ronnie sighed before turning to look him in the eye. "But if it was her then we will find it. And Alesha will be ok. She will remember you. Give her a chance to come round. Yeah?" Matt nodded as he listened to his friend. He hoped he was right.

############################

"It was a toxin." Joy stated as she walked into the almost empty MIU office. "Where's Ronnie?"

"At the hospital with Matt and Angie." Sam stated as he turned to see the blonde scientist scowl. "Can I help you?"

"Angie came to see me but I have a feeling it was on Ron's say so."

"And?" Sam found the scientist abrasive at the best of times. After spending most of the day at the Old Bailey he wasn't finding this to be the best of times. He watched as she stepped further into the office.

"Where's DI Chandler?"

"A meeting with the CPS." Sam stated. "What have you found?"

"Angie's hunch was right. Alesha was poisoned. A neurotoxin transmitted via touch. That is to say via skin to skin contact."

"So Alesha was poisoned? That's why she fainted and hit her head."

"That's conjecture at this point but I wouldn't bet against it." Joy pulled a file out of her bag and dropped it on the desk. "It's all in there. I've got a PM waiting to be done." She got to her feet and walked out of the room, leaving Sam to watch her go.

###############

"Alesha." Natalie walked into the hospital room as Alesha lay staring at the ceiling.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"I think so." Alesha sighed. "The doctors say I need another brain scan tomorrow."

"Right." Natalie nodded. "And do you remember me?"

"I know I know who you are. I just." Alesha sighed. "It's so frustrating. I know I was talking to someone and then I wake up here. I know I was more nervous than I ever had been in a long time."

"You have known me for years." Natalie smiled. "I'm the DI of MIU. It's where Matt, Ronnie, Sam and Angie work. You are a junior Crown Prosecutor working with James and Jake."

"You aren't supposed to tell me all this are you?" Alesha smiled.

"Probably not." Natalie smiled. "But then, considering what I do for a living rules were never my strong point. Matt loves you. He always had. He has been sat here day and night waiting for you to wake up. That little boy, Cameron is so loved it is unbelievable."

"I am trying."

"I know luv." Natalie nodded. "Try a bit harder eh? For Matt and that baby of yours."

"I will." She yawned. "I am trying. I know I know him. I know I feel something for him. I just don't remember the details."

"Details are irrelevant." Natalie smiled. "Unless you want specifics. I will tell you Matt Devlin is a good lad. He is a bloody good copper and he worships the ground you walk on." Alesha smiled slightly. She blushed as Natalie talked. "You and that baby of yours."

"Natalie." Alesha turned to face her. "What if I don't remember him? What if I've forgotten my own baby?"

"You haven't. It's all in there." She tapped Alesha's forehead. "It's just got to find it's way back to the front of your mind. "

"Yeah." Alesha closed her eyes.

"Get some sleep. I'll find the lads." Natalie slipped out of the room as Alesha fell into a dreamless sleep.

####################

James stared at the paperwork in front of him, determined to find the one fact that would ensure Irene joined her husband in prison. He knew that someone had been helping Patrick while he was on the run. Someone had to be hiding him when half the Met had been out looking for him. He had to have found out Alesha's location from someone. He had no idea who would have told him but Irene Philips was top of his list.

"James." George stood in the doorway of the office. "How was court today?"

"Busy." James sighed. "Irene Phillips is hiding something. I intend to find out what."

"Natalie Chandler called. The tox screen Angie Morgan requested came back positive. Alesha was poisoned. Only thing is, Patrick Philips is not on trial for that. Tread carefully James."

"Tell Jake that not me."

"Work with Jacob Thorn on this one. Make sure Patrick Phillips pays for what he did to our Alesha." George's soft Scottish accent hardened slightly as he spoke. James nodded, knowing he would do his best to make sure Patrick Phillips spent a long time in prison for what he did.

##############

Matt walked back into the ITU to see Alesha sleeping. She laid on her side, curled up with her eyes closed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Matt felt his heart breakas he watched her. "Lesh." He held her hand as he watched her.

"No." She whispered as Matt squeezed her hand.

"It's a dream." Matt sighed. "Come on Lesh, it's just a dream."

"NO!" She opened her eyes to see Matt staring at her. Breathing heavily she tried to compose herself.

"Alesha?"

"Bad dream." Alesha sighed. "I."

"What is it?" Matt knew she was struggling to work out if she had remembered something or if it was her mind playing cruel tricks.

"I think I remember why I left home so young." She hugged her knees to her. " I think I remember."

"What?" Matt didn't want to push her. Alesha shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you before? When we met?"

"Not really." Matt sighed. "I know you have a cousin you keep in contact with. She's away."

"Martha."

"Yeah."

"Cameron has a health visitor appointment next week." Alesha covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my God. I remembered." Matt smiled. "I remembered my baby. Our boy."

"Yeah." Matt blinked back the tears as Alesha tugged his hand. In seconds she was in his arms as she cried. Matt closed his eyes and tried not to let the tears fall. "It's ok, it's going to be ok." He kissed her hair, relieved when she didn't pull away from him. Ronnie's words spun round his head. He knew his friend was right, he had to look after his family. There was no way Patrick or Irene Philips were going to touch them again.

###########################

A/N Not much left. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Wide Awake?**

"Shh." Matt rocked Alesha as the tears continued to flow. She shook in his arms as he closed his eyes and tried not to cry. All he had wanted was for her to remember him and Cameron. He hadn't given a thought to the fact all her other memories would return; not all pleasant.

"I remember. Stuff." Alesha mumbled into his shirt.

"Stuff?"

"You hate tomatoes."

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Ronnie and Natalie are always dancing around each other." She watched as Matt smiled.

"At their ages too. Do you remember anything else?"

"Snatches of memories. Cameron smiling for the first time. You looking after me, when. After." She paused. "After Merrick."

"Don't even think about him." She sighed as he spoke. He knew it was probably no use but he had to try to get her to concentrate on the positive memories he knew they had shared. "Remember when Sam started with us? When Jake and James stopped trying to outshine each other?"

"They've never stopped." She sniffed as he nodded.

"True. See, you do remember things. It'll come."

"Yeah, it will." Alesha smiled. "It will."

#####################

"Ronnie." James ran up the steps of the Crown Prosecution Service, surprised to see the detective waiting for him. "What's happened?"

"Alesha has started to remember things. Natalie is going to question her tomorrow." Ronnie watched as James smiled at him.

"Her memory?"

"Not 100% I grant you but she's getting there. Matt called me ten minutes ago." He watched as the Senior CPS man tried to take in the news.

"That's."

"Bloody fantastic."

"Yeah." Jame unlocked the door to his office as Ronnie followed him inside.

"One problem." Ronnie leant against Alesha's abandoned desk as James walked around the office switching on lights and digging mugs out of the top drawer of the filing cabinet.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, ta." Ronnie nodded. "Like I said, we have a bit of a problem. Patrick Philips is still on trial but not for poisoning Alesha. I believe her mother did it."

"Irene?" James turned as the kettle in the corner of the office boiled. "Evidence?"

"A hunch." Ronnie ran a hand over his short hair. "No, I saw the way she was with Alesha and Matt at the start of the trial. I ain't ever going to win a parent of the year award. Never going to have Dad of the year that's for certain but if someone even considered hurting one of my girls I dunno what I'd do."

"But that's conjecture. You can't arrest anyone on mere conjecture."

"True." Ronnie nodded. "Very true, and course, you're right. But then I got our Angie to talk to Joy in forensics."

"Joy?"

"Blonde, face like a ripped dap but twice as miserable!" Ronnie shook his head.

"I know," James smirked. He knew the police man and the forensic officer had never really seen eye to eye.

"Well she came up trumps. Found the toxin in the dermal sample we asked her take from Alesha. She was poisoned by something I can't even pronounce. Point is, it's transmitted by touch. Just like you said to Irene when she was giving evidence. She wouldn't touch anything Alesha had before her. She knew." Ronnie stared at his old friend. "She knew what we only guessed at."

"Ok." James sighed. "I'll talk to George but I need to know we have solid evidence."

"I'll get it."

"Don't turn this into a witch hunt, Ron." James watched as Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "You're too good a copper for this to be your last case."

"Thanks." Ronnie huffed before placing the mug back on Alesha's desk and leaving the room.

###########################

It was getting dark when Natalie finally got back in to her office. Paperwork she knew had to be finished piled high on her desk, as did the list of things she had to finish. Sighing heavily she threw her suit jacket over the back of her chair adn sat down. The phone call from their 'friend' still played heavily on her mind. The thought others could be about to suffer the same fate as Alesha made her feel sick. She had no idea if the toxin Joy had found would be used on anyone else or if someone was just trying to scare her. Shaking her head sadly she opened the first file on her desk.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She spoke without looking up, expecting Sam, Angie or Ronnie to be stood in the doorway looking sheepish.

"Yeah." She froze as she heard the now familiar voice. "Sorry about that, I've been waiting a while. We need to talk."

"Who are you?"

"Shut up and listen. That way you may just be able to prevent another Alesha Devlin getting hurt or worse." Natalie raised her eyes to the person in front of her and nodded mutely. She had a feeling she was in serious troube if she didn't do as she was told.

A/N Maybe two chapters left. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Talk**

"What's this about?" Natalie held her ground as she watched the man walk towards her desk.

"I just said." He sat down and glared at her. "I told you to listen to me if you want to prevent another Alesha Devlin. Or worse."

"OK." Natalie glanced towards her office door for a split second before turning her attention to the man sat in front of her. "I'm listening."

#########################

"Alright, Sammy." Ronnie walked up to him as the sky opened in another deluge.

"Yeah." Sam smiled at the older detective. "How come you're so happy?"

"Alesha is awake, we may have the verdict on Patrick Philips before the end of today." He fell into step beside Sam. "What's not to be 'appy about?"

"How about we may still have a poisoner out there?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, well there is that." Ronnie took his glasses off and put them straight back on again. "I may have a theory about that."

"And are you going to let me know what this theory of yours is?" Sam asked as Ronnie shook his head.

"Better run it past Natalie first." Ronnie pushed the door open as Sam followed him into the police station.

###########################

"Matt." Alesha smiled as he sat on the bed next to her. Cameron sat on his lap, looking around the room. "I'm so glad you brought him."

"Someone was missing his mum." Matt kissed the top of Cameron's head as the little boy squirmed in his graps. He put his arms out to Alesha as she willingly scooped him up.

"I've been missing you too." She smiled as Cameron's podgy little fingers grabbed at her. "It was so good of James and Bea to take him and Sarah too."

"Yeah." Matt watched as Cameron and Alesha spent a few minutes cuddling. "Lesh."

"Mm?"

"You remember most things now?"

"I think so." Alesha sighed. "I remember being really nervous about going to court. That's not like me. I remember feeling sick and making some comment about more children."

"You did." Matt smiled at her. "I was sure I was going to have a heart attack when you said that. Not that I don't want anymore. I'd love Cam to have a brother or sister. It was just when..."

"Stop babbling." Alesha touched his face as he stopped talking. Seconds later she kissed him as Cameron squealed.

################

"Jake! Jacob!" James took the steps two at a time. The dark haired prosecutor rolled his eyes before turning to face his colleage.

"Can I help you?"

"Alesha is awake and doing well. Should be home from hospital i a few days."

"That's wonderful." Jake smiled genuinely. "I'm pleased for her and Matt."

"Yeah." James rocked back on his heels. "Another thing. How would you like to help me build a case against the person that put her in hospital?"

"There's been an arrest?" Jake raised his eyebrows. "I was lead to believe the police had no idea how the toxin was transmitted."

"Well they have an idea now. No arrests as yet but very close."

"Count me in." Jake nodded. "Once an arrest has been made, of course. I wouldn't want to be party to a witch hunt."

"Of course." James smiled as he watched the new boy walk away.

############################

Natalie stared at the thin, wirey man in front of her. She hardly dared to breathe as the younger man became more agitated. He pushed his chair back and got to his feet.

"You don't believe me. Do you?"

"It was you on the phone the other day. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded before pacing the office. "Yeah it was me."

"Why?"

"I don't like the man. He's a bully. He always was a bully and that wife of his would do anything he said. If he told her to make sure Alesha didn't cause any problems then that's what she would do."

"And you know this because?"

"Because I was there when she hit her. Auntie Irene was a nightmare. All us kids were scared of her when we were little. Apart from Alesha. She always stood her ground. Always stood up to her. Didn't matter if it got her a slap. She would say her piece. And the same with Patrick."

"You and Alesha are related." Natalie stated rather than asked. "How?"

"Cousins." He sighed. "She's the same age as my other cousin Martha. I'm the same as age Leon. He was an idiot too but only because he learned to be that way from our parents. The apple didn't fall far from that tree." Natalie frowned as the younger man ranted.

"You said you wanted to prevent another poisoning."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But you keep my name out of it."

"Ok."

"Promise."

"Leroy." Natalie sighed as she suddenly realised she recognised him from a photo she had seen at Matt and Alesha's home. "Tell me what you know."

"She buys the ingredients online." Leroy ran a hand over his short cropped hair. "She puts them together and then when she was ready she took it to the court. I know she tried it out before but it only caused a nasty skin reaction." He pulled his sleeve up to show a scarred arm. "She knew I would talk. Irene Philips is as dangerous as her old man."

"Will you give me a statement? I need a witness if I am going to stop her."

"You'll keep me safe?"

"I'll do my best."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Natalie held his gaze. Leroy nodded and closed his eyes.

"I better start at the begining."

"Yes, son." The door opened to reveal Ronnie stood in the doorway. "I think you better had."

##################################

A/N Last chapter soon. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Verdict?**

"Well? What do you think?" Natalie asked as she walked alongside Ronnie. The young lad had been left to wait in her office while they decided what to do.

"I think 'e almost gave me a sodding 'eart attack." Ronnie answered honestly. Natalie smirked. "I mean, this is police station for crying out loud. How on earth did he get in here?"

"Said he was Alesha's cousin."

"He told the truth then." Ronnie shook his head. "There's a first."

"Look." Natalie folded her arms. "He told us all about Irene Philips buying weird stuff on line. I'll get Angie to check that out. I want her brought in for questioning."

"It does look like Irene is responsible." Ronnie sighed. "How do we tell Alesha that not only is the man she believed to be her father in court for trying to kill her but her Mum tried to finish the job off?"

"That." Natalie sighed. "I don't know."

######################

Alesha smiled as the nurse walked into her hospital room with the consultant. Matt squeezed her hand as Cameron closed his eyes. The baby was exhausted, and long overdue his nap.

"Mrs Devlin." Alesha smiled, still slightly unused to her married name.

"Yes."

"Your latest set of blood tests are back. I'm pleased to say they are satisfactory."

"Can I go home?"

"Well." The doctor looked at Matt for a moment. "Well, if you have someone to care for you for the next day or so."

"She does." Matt caught her eye. "She does."

"Ok then. I'll prescribe some analgesia to take home and we'll have you back to outpatients in a couple of weeks." He walked out of the room as the nurse smiled at the couple.

"It'll be a little while before the prescription is ready. I'll bring it through as soon as pharmacy send it up." Alesha thanked her before turning back to Matt and resting her head on his shoulder. The nurse left the room.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it over?" She paused. "The trial. Have I missed the verdict?"

"No." Matt kissed her hair as Alesha closed her eyes.

"In that case I want to be there when the Jury give their verdict." Alesha spoke quietly. Matt nodded, knowing there was no way of stopping her being there. Not if she really wanted to be there.

"Ok." He kissed her hair again. "I'll get Sarah to mind Cameron. You aren't going there alone."

#######################

"Right." Ronnie walked back into Natalie's office, pleased that Sam had decided to babysit the new arrival. "If what you are telling us is true you have to give evidence."

"Auntie Irene isn't on trial."

"Not yet." Natalie stared at him. "Leon, listen to me. We believe you. We have evidence that shows she bought the things on the computer you said she did. We know she hates her own daughter. We are going to arrest her."

"What?" Leon was on his feet in seconds as Sam stood up.

"Calm down." Sam raised his hands as the younger man began pacing the office. The phone on Natalie's desk began ringing. She snapped it up but kept her eyes on the men in the room.

"James? Thank you." She paused as she listened to the Crown Prosecutor. "I will. Thanks again." She hung up. "Right, you pair the jury is about to come back. They've reached their verdict."

"Right." Sam stared at the young man. "What now?"

"We go to the court." Natalie stated calmly. "You." She looked towards Leon. "Stay here."

"But."

"Angie and Sam will be here. I ain't having you disappearing or getting yourself hurt. Not now you've told us what's happened."

"She will kill me."

"No she wont son." Ronnie smiled at him. "No you're going to be ok."

Leon looked at the floor for a moment before nodding. "Ok, I'll stay here. Look after our Alesha yeah? She didn't deserve any of this."

"No, son. You're right there." Ronnie sighed. "It's going to be ok. We'll sort something out."

#############################

The jury filed back into the court as Ronnie and Natalie took their seats in the public gallery. Natalie nodded towards the door as Matt and Alesha walked in. Alesha kept hold of Matt's hand as she kept her eyes on the dock. She knew exactly who else was in the court.

"Ron." Natalie nodded towards the young couple. Ronnie smiled as he followed her gaze. Alesha looked up and smiled. Jake and James walked in as Kate, the new girl slipped into the public gallery clearly wondering what she had signed up for. Seconds later the court officer walked in and ordered the court to stand. The Judge took his place in the court.

"Foreman of the jury, have you reached a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes." The young woman stood as the eyes of everyone in the court fell on her.

"On the count of possession of a firearm?"

"Guilty."

"On the two counts of murder and attempted murder?"

"Guilty." The court erupted in noise as Alesha closed her eyes. The tears finally fell as Matt pulled her into his arms. Irene Philips was on her feet as the judge ordered the public gallery to be cleared. Seconds later the court emptied onto the concourse outside.

"Irene." Ronnie walked over to the older woman. She glared at him and was about to launch into a tirade when she realised Alesha and Matt were a few feet behind him. Natalie stood next to Ronnie.

"Irene Philips." Natalie glared at her. "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Alesha Jade Devlin. Anything you say..."

"No!" Irene glared. "You have no evidence."

"Oh I think you'll find we have." Ronnie stated. "C'mon,." He ushered her towards the entrance where a marked police car was waiting for her. He looked back once to see Matt watching him as Alesha closed her eyes.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" He pulled her into his arms.

"It's over. It's finally over." She let him hug her, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world around her.

"Yeah." He smiled as he watched Natalie and Ronnie leave with the woman they had arrested. "I think it is."

################################

A/N and I think we'll leave it here. A new story will be up soon x PLease review.


End file.
